Kurama's Sickness, Hiei's Feelings
by Barachi
Summary: Kurama gets sick, how long will it last and can Hiei do anything to help him? Crappy summary, I know, I swear the story is a hell of a lot better than that? Then again, can't do much worse. Rated for cussing and later chapters. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry it's kind of stupid but it's my first fan fic. This was more of an experiment to see where it would go because I got bored in my Chemistry class about a week ago and now I'm typing it up at two in the morning. Hope you like it. Please, no flames, I have a very low self esteem and I don't think I could take it. Plus my brother comments enough on all the things wrong in my stories to put even the most critical editor to shame._

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho athough I really wish that I could at least have Kurama. Sorry, got distracted, well here it is.

* * *

**_Chapter One_**

_Kurama's Bedroom_

_Around eleven at night_

_Sunday_

_A little after the events of the Makai Tournament_

When Kurama opened his huge eyes, his head practically exploded in pain. He groaned and buried himself into his blankets and pillows trying to simultaneously hide himself from the light and move as little as possible. Despite his efforts, every movement, down to the last twitch, sent knives into his brain causing his migraine to ramp up a notch.

Gritting his teeth, Kurama cursed in pain as he reached his hand up to feel his forehead. It was burning up.

Kurama groaned once more then felt the overwhelming need to vomit. He struggled out of the bed, cracking his left eye to barely a slit to see his way to the bathroom. He resting his cheek on the cold toilet rim after throwing up what little he'd had for dinner earlier.

A tap on the window in Kurama's room could barely be heard by human ears but to Kurama's sharp hearing and his killer headache made it sound like it was put over a loud speaker right by his ears. Kurama was sure he knew who was at his window but he was unable to recall. Instead of answering hi puked again, moaned loudly and curled into a ball on the floor, enjoying the coolness that seeped into him.

Apparently he had been heard from the window and the small, black-clothed demon walked in. Hiei's nose wrinkled at the smell of sickness that flooded the bathroom.

"Kurama, " he said, sounding worried, "What are you doing in here? And why does it smell so bad?"

Kurama was glad that Hiei's voice was deeper than his size would have suggested and that the fire apparition had the sense to speak softly. Even so Kurama wasn't sure he could say anything at that moment so he gestured to the toilet and closed his eyes.

Hiei watch Kurama worriedly. Kurama was deathly pale, his cheeks and forehead flushed and Hiei could feel the heat radiating from the red head even though he was several inches away. Leaning down he took the fox's hand in comfort then carried him to his bed.

Kurama was shaking from cold but when Hiei covered him with a blanket he started sweating, Hiei wasn't sure what to do.

He bit his lip and asked himself, "Oh, what do I do?" Here was his best friend, and if he were honest, his only one, and he looked like hell and he couldn't do anything to help.

_Later that night, same place, around five in the morning._

_Monday_

Kurama could feel nothing but cold and hot. His head was on fire yet the rest of him might as well have been laid on ice. Hoping his head didn't split, Kurama opened his eyes a fraction to see Hiei drifting to sleep in his chair and Kurama wondered how long he'd been asleep himself.

Kurama's nose quivered as he smelled the cold soup he hadn't noticed until then on his desk. He sat up, slowly, painfully, and moved putting his feet onto the ground. Kurama ignored the spikes in his brain and his body's protests and tensed to stand.

The bed creaked. Hiei was instantly awake and aware.

"Kurama." He gasped as he saw the sweat sheen on the fox's forehead, "You shouldn't be up."

"But I'm fine . . . " he trailed off as he saw Hiei's face and heard his sarcastic snort, "Okay, maybe not perfect but still."

"Fox, when I came in you looked like you were going to knock on death's door and your vomit left little doubt to how sick you are." Hiei stated plainly.

"Hiei." Kurama tried to hide the wince as the pain of talking reached him and that was all Hiei needed to convince him to push his friend back on the bed.

"If you try to move again I will tie you down." He threatened. Kurama wasn't sure if he was bluffing but he didn't want to find out and moving hurt too much in any case.

"Is that for me?" he asked, changing the subject and gestured to the soup.

"Yes but, I'm afraid it didn't come out all that well." Hiei admitted.

Kurama considered some well thought-out comment but settled for, "I don't care. I'm hungry."

Hiei shrugged indifferently and handed the bowl to his sick friend. Kurama took it and was surprised at the heat that poured into him. He could have sworn the soup had been cold.

Kurama carefully spooned some out and carefully tried it. His eyes widened in surprise, it was amazing, Hiei was either being extremely modest or really didn't know he was a good cook.

Hiei was staring at him wide-eyed, waiting for some verbal response. Kurama smiled.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews and by the way I have no real idea how this is going to turn out so if you want to give me suggestions I'd be happy to read them.

* * *

**_Chapter Two_**

_Kurama's Bedroom  
__Sunday  
A few weeks after the events of the Makai Tournament_

"Well?" Hiei demanded after several seconds of silence. Kurama opened his mouth to say something but what came out of it was much more unpleasant. He coughed and started shaking. Hiei watched worriedly but Kurama got control of himself quickly and smiled reassuringly but Hiei wasn't fooled in the slightest.

Knowing Kurama, Hiei was sure that the fox wouldn't have let anyone but the fire demon see him in such a state and even then it was unwillingly. Kurama just wasn't one to show his weaknesses and hated it when the came out.

Hiei was dragged back to reality as Kurama's coughing fit worsened and blood spots splattered the bed as he destroyed his throat lining.

"Hiei?" Kurama asked as the fit subsided, his voice was soft and rasped and, Hiei was sure, very painful. "Can you get my seeds?" he motioned to his desk drawer.

"Hn." Hiei grabbed the whole drawer and handed it to the youko. Kurama leafed through it, occasionally suffocating a cough as he looked for the right plant. In moments he found it and took it out.

He looked over to the half-koorime and saw his curious stare, "This is a herb plant, used to help sore throats but doesn't do much else." Kurama concentrated, slightly worried when the effort made him dizzy and sick to his stomach, and slowly and, by no means steadily, a tiny green sprout grew. Kurama picked off a leave swallowed it.

"Isn't there anything else you can do?" Hiei asked, showing uncharacteristic concern.

"Well there is one way but it tends to make things worse." he coughed up more blood then continued hoarsely, "I can take it, possibly helping me, probably hurting me or I don't and get better on my own over a longer span of time, perhaps getting worse before hand."

"Are you going to or not?"

"I'm not sure. If anything I'm a little reluctant." Kurama answered honestly.

Hiei didn't know what to tell him, Kurama could get so much worse either way. Sure, the foz was putting on a brave face like he did whenever he was in less than perfect condition but Hiei could tell that just sitting up was hurting him fiercely.

_Why was he so sick?_ Hiei wondered silently. Just yesterday he was fine. The fire apparition looked over to Kurama once more and found his etes closed, breath-shallow and rough-but steady and slow. The youko was asleep.

Hiei sighed and took the seeds off Kurama's lap and, making sure he would stay asleep, he moved the fox into a laying position, and covered everything but his head with the blanket.

"Goodnight, fox." Hiei whispered, fighting his own yawn then began to move away when the quiet was interupted. Kurama moaned painfully and Hiei quickly slashed the metal box, that was making the hellish noise, into pieces.

It was already too late. Kurama was awake.

Gathering up his strength Kurama stood. Hiei watched him carefully.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hiei demanded.

"I have to go to school." Kurama argued. With that said he shuffled over to his closet and pulled out his school uniform. "Are you going to keep staring at me? He asked.

A voice from outside Kurama's door stopped Hiei from answering. "Shuichi? Are you awake?"

"Yes Mother. I'll be down shortly." Kurama answered, smothering the ensuing cough.

Hiei heard her walk down the stairs before turning to glare at Kurama. The fox spirit was already in his school pants and was taking off his shirt.

"You aren't going to school." Hiei commanded firmly, "You can hardly stand up."

"I have to." now Kurama was pulling on his socks and heading for the door. He swayed tiredly as he opened it, only his hand on the knob kept him from falling over.

Instead of waiting for Hiei to insist he stay, Kurama slowly, carefullt make his way down the stairs. Once in the kitchen he collapsed into a chair as naturally looking as he could so as not to alert his mother to his sickened state.

He wasn't sure who he'd rather have as company at this point, Hiei knew he was sick so he wouldn't have to pretend otherwise. On the other hand his mother wouldn't badger him the way Hiei was doing before.

Luckily for him, his mother didn't question him about his disheviled state so Kurama was able to slip out of the house without insident. The trip to school took longer than usual for he kept stopping to recharge his energy.

Kurama hoped all he'd have to do today was sit in a chair and pretend he was listening. A Kurama approached the school he had less and less time to rest. There was only so much time and so many times that he could stop to tie his shoe in front of the large gaggle of girls waiting for him before he started looking like a complete idiot.

Kurama resigned himself for a miserable day.

* * *

All reviews are welcome and I hope you readers can give me some good ideas. Thanx.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for the people that have reviewed. I'm not sure how this will turn out but I'm trying my damnedest to keep this a friendship kinda thing but it's really fighting me. I do have one guaranty this will **not** become a yoai. I have written on my profile and I will repeat here, I will not write about yoai until I get some myself.

Special thanks to Chibi Tsuki Hikari, the only person who gave me any ideas. No offense, I still love all reviews.

And in case your wondering, Shiori will be in here-she does live with Kurama-but she probably won't play a big role or anything. The rest of the gang might be around too, almost definitely Yukina though.

One more comment then we can commence with the story, yes I am aware that the characters might seem a bit OOC, especially Hiei, but I just can't get him perfectly right, I swear I am trying.

* * *

**_Chapter Three_**

_Same day_

Apparently the world knew Kurama was sick and it was bound and determined to punish him for some unspeakable crime or act of cruelty. Even in his Biology class he was less than enthused about the lab they were to be preforming.

But through it all he acted perfectly fine, only sneaking away when he could suppress something coming up and he skipped linch altogether, the smell three floors up was sickening, he didn't want to go any closer.

Thankfully, just before he was about to collapse, he was so tired and his fever was hitting levels he didn't realize it could hit, the final bell rang. Kurama thought briefly about staying, then Hiei wouldn't be able to nag him but a voice intruded his thoughts.

"Don't even think about it, you stupid fox." He warned, "Even if I couldn't see you I can tell that you're about to pass out."

All denials died in Kurama's mind as his legs gave out and he was forced to grip onto the lab table top or he would have fallen. Hiei suddenly appeared next to him and the fox instictively looked around, luckily mo one was in the roon but himself and Hiei.

"Come on, Fox." Hiei grabbed Kurama's arm and pulled him out of the boulding. As soon as they were out of sight Hiei picked up the youko, ignoring Kurama's protests, and took to the roof tops.

Soon Kurama stopped squirming and complaining and Hiei wondered why until here heard said demon's slow, ragged breathing reached his ears as he fell into an exhausted sleep. For just a second more Hiei worried, only the small, peaceful smile that crawled onto the youko's face placated him. Kurama shifted in his sleep and curled deeper into Hiei's arms and chest as the fire youkai approached the fox's house.

"Hn. Stupid fox." Hiei grunted without venom. At least Kurama was finally giving his body the chance to rest. Throughout the whole day Hiei had watched and felt Kurama's health, strength and energy rapidly depleting and each time Kurama stood Hiei was sure he wouldn't he able to without collapsing.

But he had somehow managed and was now suffering his punishment and paying the price for his stubborness. Hiei reached out to the fox barely able to feel his energy even considering their close proximity.

Thanks to Hiei's impressive speed, they got to Kurama's house in no time. Hiei closed his natural eyes and opened his jagan, searching the house for other life-forms. Apparently the youko's mother, as well and the rest of his family, were away. Once satisfied that no one was waiting to ambush the weakened demon-who knew maybe he'd be cursed or something by an old enemy or something-he carried him to his bed and gently placed him under the covers.

Kurama instinctively curled into a ball, cuddling the blankets for warmth. Hiei smothered the smirk that threatened to emerge and sat up on the windowsill the take watch.

* * *

Sorry it was so short but that's all I got so far. Keep in mind that the more reviews and ideas you people give me the faster I can and will update.

Flames acceptable, constructive criticisms, comments and ideas preferred.


	4. Chapter 4

I know this took me a while but to be fair I've been busy. There's something a plot in here somewhere and it's slowly forming. Hopefully by the next few chapters it will come into bloom (no pun intended).

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**

Kurama's illness steadily spiraled downwards as both he and Hiei tried to understand why it was happening at all. Sure the fox had been sick in his life, he was, after all, Shuichi Minamino, a human. Humans got sick, that was normal.

Youko not being able to heal his host with his demon energy, not normal.

Even Kurama was willing to admit by then that things weren't looking good. His kitsune vainess trait had deserted him, his hair looked like a crow's nest and his naturally creamy, light skin was pale, very unhealthy pale.

Of course, being Kurama, he refused to stay in his bed and rest. Everyday he went to school, pushing at his decreasing limits. Everyday he didn't eat, knowing i would come back to haunt him. Everyday he sat in class wondering, waiting, for his body to give out on him. Everyday he lost more strength, even talking was a chore, if at all possible. And everyday it would be as Kurama was alone that he fell and, however reluctant, let Hiei carry him home.

Then it was finally Saturday...

"Fox, if you even_ think_ about getting out of that bed today I'll end your misery myself right now. And you have to eat sometime, this refusal is not helping your condition at all." Hiei sighed, hoping the fox would listen to him as he strode downstairs to make some of what Kurama called soup.

As he carried it up to Kurama's room he couldn't of even acted shocked to see the kitsune at his desk, filing through his seeds, totally oblivious to Hiei's entrance.

"Kurama..." Hiei growled, "Get back in bed."

"But..." Kurama rasped, his throat burning in protest at even the monosyllabic response.

"No, I don't-" he was interrupted as someone banged loudly on the door.

Kurama got unsteadily to his feet, knowing his family wasn't home, and would be for the whole weekend, he went to answer. Hiei watched with eagle eyes, just waiting for the kitsune's inevitable collapse.

Hiei sighed again, for someone as brilliant as Kurama he could sure be stupid. But, by some miricle or sheer force of will, he made it to the door without killing himself. The fox carefully composed his features, trying to appear like what he had was nothing, then opened the door.

Both demons were shocked at seeing Kuwabara and Yusuke on the porch. In all accuracy, the two spirit detectives were surprised as well. Neither could ever recall Kurama ever showing himself with his hair looking like a mop.

"Hello, Yusuke." Kurama strained to keep his voice from cracking and keep on his feet at the same time.

"You okay, foxboy?" Yusuke asked then groaned as Kuwabara spotted Hiei and sauntered over to him.

"Hey shorty." he laughed, grating on Kurama's frayed mind, adding more daggers to his already, near killer migraine.

"Kuwabara." Yusuke said in a warning tone, seeing the flash of pain flit across the fox's face. "Shut up. You're giving me a headache."

Kurama restrained a smile. Either Yusuke was a really good guesser or he had recognized the kitsune's pain.

"Are you sure you're okay Kurama?" Yusuke whispered in his partner's ear.

"Yes Yusuke." Kurama lied, " I am fine. Now what brings you here?" Kurama smothered a coughing fit, painfully, barely able to keep his body from shaking or even outright convulsing.

"Well." Yusuke said doubtfully, "Koenma wants us for a mission."

"Hn, no." Hiei muttered, "The toddler can live without me."

"Well as always, Yusuke, I am perfectly willing." _Although, in my current state, I probably won't be much help. Hopefully this will goad Hiei into coming along, if only to protect me._

As expected Hiei took the bait, "Fine, at least it will give me something to do."

"Thank you, Hiei. " this time Kurama let the small smile grace his features.

"Hn."

"Then let's go. It's been a while since I shot at a moving target. " Yusuke grinned wickedly, "Then again, I could just beat the crap out of Kuwabara."

"In your dreams Urameshi." Kuwabara punched Yusuke playfully as they walked down the street.

Hiei lagged behind with Kurama, unsure if he should respect the kitsune or be mad at him. The fox stared at the ground, concentrating on not tripping as his vision blurred in and out. The beat in his temple pulsed in time with it as he focused on walking, breathing and not passing out.

The mission was successful, the disturbances only being low level demons. Even so, Kurama had fought and, being overly destracted by covering up his illness, had gotten hurt.

Now, after the fight, Kurama was tending to his wounds when Yusuke walked over to him, Hiei, just to Kurama's left, felt the half-breed's unique spirit-demon energy approaching.

"Okay Kurama, spill." he demanded, "There's no way that you're _'fine'_"

"Of course not Yusuke. I have a huge gash on my arm and a hole in my shoulder." Kurama attempted dancing away from the problem while also trying to hide his rasp of a voice. Sadly both failed, his body not up to the task and he coughed the last three or so words, splattering blood on the ground.

"Hn. Stupid fox." Hiei snorted, intervening, as Kurama fell over, exhausted. "He's been sick for the past week."

"Why does it sound like you're blaming me?!" Yusuke squawked indignantly.

Hiei reached his breaking point and exploded, "Of course I blame you detective! I had just gotten that stupid kitsune to get some sleep when you came over! And then what do you do?! You see he looks downright terrible and had almost no energy but you still invite him on a damned mission knowing full well that he wouldn't refuse! Of course I blame you!"

Yusuke backed off hesitantly. "Hiei." Both jumped in surprise as Kurama struggled to his feet.

"Don't blame (cough) Yusuke. What happened to me (cough) is my (cough cough) own fault." Kurama doubled over, glad that Hiei was right there, at least the little Koorime kept him from crashing his head on the ground.

"Come on Kurama." Yusuke said, " Let's get you to Spirit World, maybe Botan can help."

* * *

So there you have it. Nobody knows what's going on, including me but you people who read this can help. Please, for the life of this story and maybe my sanity (this would be the first time I've actually finished a real story with a real plotline. Oneshots do not count.) So if you want more of this story, please please please review. Flames accepted, constructive criticisms, comments and ideas preferred.


	5. Chapter 5

I just have one comment, this is quickly getting out of control for me so some of my reviewers requests may come to pass seeing as this story is taking a life of it's own and I just can't get it to come out right so I'm pretty close to calling it a lost cause and just give my story what it wants.

Just a word in advance so you don't think anything of it later, Yusuke and Keiko broke up.

* * *

  


**_Chapter Five_**

_Spirit World_

Botan saw them in Koenma's office as having them anywhere else would upset someone that a demon was getting medical help, especially from Lord Koenma. When they had entered the office Yusuke had instantly found his way to Koenma's side and was pestering him. Kurama, who had gain consciousness along the way and had ignored Hiei's demands for him to sleep, watched curiously at Yusuke's obvious show of affection for the junior god. The plant manipulator was amazed, even through the haze of pain looking around gave him, not that doing anything else was doing him much good either.

"Oh, Kurama." Botan gasped when she walked into the office to see the fox struggling to a sitting position on the couch where Hiei had gently deposited him earlier. By the looks he was recieving from said fire demon lead the ferry-girl to assume that Hiei didn't approve of this action, in fact she was sure that if Hiei didn't have his honor he would have knocked to kitsune out himself long before.

"Hey Botan." Kuwabara greeted her in his obnoxious voice, his mood impossibly high for the situation. Kurama visibly cringed and whimpered at the pain that assailed him. Even Koenma, buried under his paperwork, heard and felt bad for the sick fox.

"Kuwabara, I need you to go on another mission for me." Koenma stated, quickly trying to produce one.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Um..." insperation struck in the form of Yusuke.

"Botan's gonna be busy helping Kurama." the mozoku started.

"So?" Kuwabara asked cluelessly.

Unseen behind the human, Kurama was tearing up at the effort to keep from screaming. His arms were around his stomach and he was trying to cover his sensitive ears as he curled into a ball. Hiei, Koenma and Botan stood by helplessly while Yusuke tried fruitlessly to get Kuwabara out of the room for a few hours.

It didn't seem to be working though, Yusuke just couldn't convince Kuwabara to jump on an oar to take some souls to Spirit World. Kurama whined and moaned, writhing slightly in agony, attempting to keep himself from completely breaking down and screaming his misery to the world. Eventually Koenma decided that enough was enough, seeing as Yusuke was getting nowhere and an obvious lost cause, and stepped in.

"I'm sorry, Kuwabara." he said apologetically and a moment later the human was gone, teleported back to Human World to wait for the rest of his teammates to come back.

Kurama relaxed slightly, thankful that the loudest of their group was gone, but stayed in his tight little ball, not wanting his migraine to crank up more with the bright flouresent lights. Hiei, naturally, was the first to notice this and demanded that someone turn down the lights. Koenma complied and Kurama finally released his death grip on his sides, blood dripping down his side, a testimony to how much torment he was in, willing to claw himself up in an effort to keep from screaming to agony his head was suffering. All eyes in the room stared in shock at how deeply Kurama's nails had found themselves in his skin.

"Hell, Kurama. Are you trying to kill yourself?" Yusuke joked.

Kurama made an effort to smile at the joke, he really did, but he was forced double as bile rose in his throat, pure stomach acid as he hadn't eaten for so long, burning his assophogus, and splattered on the floor mixed with the kitsune's blood.

Light flashed before him as he the edges of his vision turned black and quickly spread to envelope his whole sight, throwing him into unconsciousness.

* * *

So what do you think, sorry it's so short but the next chapter's better, at least in my opinion. Please review. Flames accepted, comments, constructive critisisms and ideas preferred.

I'm still not sure why Kurama's so sick so suggestions about that are welcome, I will consider all carefully and try to pick out the best sounding one and I'll tell you whose idea I chose at the end. Until then, farewell and review.


	6. Chapter 6

Well here is chapter six, I thought it might be a good idea to have a conversation between Kurama's two halves. To avoid any confusion I made Kurama's human side be called Shuichi and his demon side Yô-ko. I hope you like it.

* * *

**_Chapter Six_**

_Inside Kurama's mind  
After he falls unconscious_

Kurama sighed, well his body had finally given in. The kitsune was surprised at how peaceful his mind seemed and except for the occasional flashes of pain he would have a hard time believing there was anything wrong with him to begin with. He sent out a searching signal for his other half, Yô-ko responded without hesitation. This kind of situation was one of the few times the pair could actually communicate with each other for such an extended period and extent. It was usually a relief to be able to talk to Yô-ko, the fox was the wiser of the two, holding over a thousand years of experience under his belt.

_Hello, Yô-ko._ he said, effortlessly switching to his Shuichi status, seeing as Yô-ko was the original Kurama it didn't feel right to think of himself as Kurama around his other self.

_I am sorry little kit._ Yô-ko apologized, _I wish I could do something for you but if my energy isn't helping I don't know what else to do._

_It's alright_ _Yô-ko. I know this wasn't your fault, I'm the human here. We both are aware that humans are weak and suseptable to diseases. _Shuichi paused and did the equivalent of tilting his head, mentally, _You're okay, right? It seems very tranquil in here despite everything._

Yô-ko shrugged, _It's always peaceful here. Of course I am fine, you needn't worry my little Shuichi. I am very strong. I can handle just about everything as long as you're happy._

_'My?' _Shuichi repeated, _Are you getting possessive of me_ _Yô-ko? _he teased.

_You house my soul, I have always been possessive of you, kit._ Yô-ko said warmly. _I didn't just pick your mother for no reason. I sensed your pureness, the love and strength you would possess, even way back then. Then there was your persistence._

_Don't you mean stubbornness?_

_Well you could call it that._ Yô-ko agreed with a chuckle, _But know this little one, I chose you. I knew that you would accept me without doubt and you did. I am glad that I was correct in all my assumptions of your personality._

_You know what they say about assuming,_ _Yô-ko? _Shuichi asked dryly.

_It takes one to know one. _The fox retaliated.

_Thanks. _Shuichi said with dry sarcasm.

_Of course, _Yô-ko gave a vulpine grin. _Anything for **my** sweet, little kit, Shuichi._

_Is that a complement? _Shuichi asked curiously, _According to Hiei, sweet is the essence of weakness._

_Shuichi, kit, have you forgotten that all Hiei ever eats is foods loaded with sugar, chocolate and processed sweeteners?_

_Well...I guess he does, doesn't he?_

_Yes._ Yô-ko said with mock boredom. Then his mood changed and it morphed into a teasing feeling, _You love Hiei, don't you?_

Shuichi would have turned bright, luminescent red if he could have. _Yô-ko how could you ask something like that? Of course I-_

_Do._ the fox finished for him, _It's nothing to be embarrassed or ashamed about. Hiei's strong, he cares about you and you care about him. You've known each other for years and have saved one another and helped save others together. It's only natural that you would developed an attraction to him. I am glad that you chose him, you two would be good together._

_How did you know? _Shuichi sighed in defeat, _I didn't think it was **that** obvious._

_Kit, all you do is talk about him. You make references about him out of nowhere. When you first got sick you allowed him to take care of you, of course it might have helped if you had cooperated with him. And for the longest time all you've done is gravitate toward him._ Yô-ko answered, snickering when another wave of embarrassment rolled past him.

_It doesn't matter anyway. _Shuichi mumbled, _There's no way he could love me. I'm human, I won't live for as long and in half a dozen decades you'll take over the body._

_I will not. I just want you to be happy, besides haven't you noticed that Hiei is pulled toward you as well. Neither of you even realize it's happening but you two are in love._

_Yeah right, Yô-ko. _Shuichi snorted, trying to hide his despair. It wasn't working, the kitsune was in his head, there was no way that Shuichi could hide anything from him, especially such a powerful emotion.

_Don't worry my little kit. I am sure that you two will get together soon._ Yô-ko gave him a vulpine grin, _I could always help, should you ask I could make sure that your little firefly can't resist you..._

Shuichi stayed silent for a total of two seconds, letting Yô-ko's words process, before he spoke, _How could you even suggest such a thing you perverted fox! If you want him so bad then don't impersonate me. Just tell him yourself._

_Is someone jealous?_ Yô-ko's smirk grew _That's one of the signs that you've developed an attraction to another, not to mention you want him as your mate. Don't fret too much little one, I have no desire to take him away from him...although the thought of taking him as my own just once is actually giving me some ideas._

_**Yô-ko**! That is simply disgusting! And you've actually preformed such an act?" _Shuichi gasped in horror, still shocked by some of the things he found out about his other half despite how long they'd been connected.

Yô-ko chuckled, unfazed by Shuichi's anger, _Poor kit, _he cooed, _you really do have it for him don't you?_

_You should be able to answer your own question. _Shuichi snarled, although he knew the kitsune was telling the truth, he had known for quite I while that he was attracted to the small fire demon wasn't willing to let himself get hurt if he told Hiei.

Pain racked through Kurama's mind and both Shuichi and Yô-ko cried out in surprise and shared agony.

_Shuichi, _the fox said, _You must allow me to take over, you're human body will not be able to take this kind of pain for much longer and I know you don't want to die._

_Just make it stop, please." _Shuichi moaned.

Yô-ko forced their body to change, leaving a comforting warmth behind him to help his little human side to stay safe. _I will do all in my power to keep us alive, I will not let us die._

* * *

Well how was it? I realize that both of them might seem a little OOC but I couldn't get it to come out any other way. And as you've probably noticed, I finally gave into my story. It is no longer just a friendship between the demon pair allow neither are willing to tell the other and Yô-ko desperately tries to get Shuichi to just come out and tell him.

Reviews are obviously welcome. Flames accepted, comments, constructive criticisms and ideas welcome.


	7. Chapter 7

Well here it is, as I promised, my next chapter. Sorry it took so long to update but I didn't realize how long it would take to get twenty reviews so I've given up on that idea. Most of the main plot is now written in my notebook and I now know what's wrong with Kurama, all I need to do is figure out how they're going to get out of the mess I put them in. Well happy readings.

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

_Spirit World, Koenma's office_

Koenma, Yusuke, Hiei and Botan watched in amazement. The fox they had all grown to know and love was actually transforming into a fox. Kurama's hair turned silver, he body shifted, he bones lengthening and his ears moving to the top of his head. Hiei, of course, was the first to recover.

"Yô-ko" he acknowledged. The fox opened his eyes, sharp, calculating golden orbs.

And instantly flinched and squeezed said eyes closed to even the almost nonexistent light in Koenma's office. His head felt as if it had split in half, he groaned and curled into a ball, shifting himself under the blanket covering his thin frame. Agony coursed through his arm and shoulder for this action the second he moved.

A high, ear peircing whine left his mouth, not expecting the sheer level of pain that radiated throughout his body. His battle wounds seared his skin, his migraine destroyed his thought process, his stomach revolted despite the lack of food it contained and his fever made him feel as though he'd been thrown into an oven but left him freezing.

Yô-ko felt as though someone had just run over his head, shot his arm and threw him into a vat of boiling acid. How did Shuichi go through all this for so long without complaint? Even the fever would have put most humans into a state of comatose.

Soon enough, Yô-ko's whine died down to a low, constant whimper. That too also faded after a time and the four others in the room watched worriedly through the process until the spirit fox stilled and quieted.

Botan was the first to recover this time, gently setting a cold, wet towel on the kitsune's forehead.

"Oh Kurama." she sighed, trying to forget the fox's cries of misery. She felt the water on her cheeks but it didn't register as tears until Koenma handed the ferry girl a tissue. She turned to say her thanks but all that came out was a started gasp. Koenma and Yusuke were standing next to one another, that was normal, but their proximity was surprising as well as their connected hands were unusually. But the greatest shock wasn't either of these.

They were kissing.

Botan fainted, caught by Hiei.

* * *

Botan woke slowly, the voices around her muffled at first but soon enough words were beginning to make sense to her.

"Wow Hiei." Yusuke mocked, "I would have thought that you would have let her crash to the ground for sure."

"Hn." Hiei grunted, "She's the only one who can help that fool fox."

"I can't believe she fainted at all." Koenma muttered sullenly. Yusuke patted his back for comfort, "It's not like she's never seen two people kissing before."

"She's awake." Hiei announced.

Botan sighed to herself, knowing she wouldn't get anymore chance to sleep and sat up. She was surprised to find herself on the couch Kurama was on. She blushed, then wondered how she fit on there with Yô-ko at all.

He answer came the moment she looked toward where Yô-ko had been before. He was no longer in his humanoid form, he had reverted to his purest form, a silver fox with multiple tails.

"Is he getting any better?" Botan asked hopefully.

"Shortly after you fainted he changed forms, you could see that he was in agony. He hasn't moved from that position since." Koenma answered, looking at her pointedly when he mentioned the ferry girl's fainting spell.

"Oh," Botan said simply, unconsciously putting her hand on the fox, stroking his fur. Yô-ko shifted his body to cuddle up to her cooler skin, his own temperature far above the healthy level.

"Can't you do anything to help him." Yusuke asked.

"I tried, Yusuke. His body is refusing my healing energy." Botan said helplessly. "Kurama's condition is unlike anything I've ever seen. Maybe if we could wake him up and get him into a form that could talk, assuming he had the strength to, and he told us his symptoms we could have a chance of figuring out what's wrong with him."

For all of two seconds they thought in silence before Botan jerked her hand away from the silver fur.

"He's slipping, he's dying." she whispered.

"Kurama! Hey buddy, come on, wake up!" Yusuke shook the fox until Hiei pushed him away and Koenma put a restraining hand on his boyfriend's shoulder.

"Yusuke, don't. You're just making him worse." Koenma warned, "Let's look at this from a calm, organized point of view."

"Now you're starting to sound like Kurama, Koenma, sir." Botan sniffed, trying to choke back a sob and a flood of tears.

"Don't cry, Botan, he's not dead yet." Koenma snorted, "With all that Kurama's been through I doubt that he's going to let himself be done in by some mysterious illness. So what do we know?"

"Kurama's been sick since Monday." Yusuke offered.

"Thank you, Yusuke." Botan said dryly.

"Would you two concentrate?" Koenma asked exasperatedly, "What are his symptoms, that we know of?"

"Sorry sir." Botan immediately looked back over to Kurama's shivering, shuddering, shaking form. "Well he seems cold but his fever's up so high that it doesn't seem possible."

"I can't feel his energy either. And as we saw earlier light hurts his eyes and loud noises pain him." Yusuke thought for a second, "Probably a huge headache."

"Okay," Koenma breathed deeply, "Let's take this one step at a time. His headache, we can't do much about that, right Botan?"

"I could numb it a bit but it wouldn't last long." she answered.

"No, what else? He's cold right?" Koenma turned to Hiei, "Can you warm him up? Maybe give him some of your demon energy?"

"Pardon me?" Hiei snorted, "Why would I forfeit my energy to that foolish kitsune?"

"Well, you're the only full demon here, plus you're strong enough that giving away some won't affect you too much." Yusuke smirked evilly, "I know you want to do whatever you can to save him too."

"Hn." Hiei grunted, neither agreeing nor denying, "The fox is the only good conversation I get. If he dies, I am stuck with you and that fool."

At that point Kurama finally moved in Botan's arms. He whimpered, struggling to his feet, and forced himself to change forms once again. revealing his lack of tails and human ears out of the cloud of smoke and white lightning.

_Vain fox._ Hiei couldn't help thinking, though the overall quickness and thin fog made him worry. Kurama shouldn't have even been moving let alone expending the energy necessary to transform.

"I (cough) want to (cough,cough) go home." Kurama pushed out his words between fits, unable to stop his shaking body as it fell in the end.

"Kurama!" Botan caught his fall , letting the sick kitsune rest on her much cooler skin.

"Please (cough) Hiei." Kurama opened his green eyes, begging the fire demon, "Take me home, my (cough, cough) mother will (cough) worry." Kurama's eyes closed again, relaxing as he fell asleep. Koenma watched helplessly as Hiei took the motionless boy in his embrace, hardly noticing as Kurama reformed into his smallest form.

"Hiei? Are you sure you should be taking him anywhere?" the toddler asked, concern washing through his voice. Yusuke stopped his interference, putting his hand on his shoulder and pulling him into a tight hug. forcing his gaze from the departing demons.

"Let them go." Yusuke whispered in his ear, "Hiei will take care of him."

"But Yusuke. We still don't know what's wrong with him." Koenma protested.

"No, but we can still ask Yukina to help." Yusuke suggested.

"Bingo!" Botan exclaimed, "Yusuke, you can really be smart once you get through you tough-guy crap act."

"Thanks," he muttered sarcastically.

"Go get Yukina to Kurama" Koenma ordered, "Yusuke and I...have some things we have to...discuss."

And seeing the almost feral desire between them, Botan snapped to attention, "Yes sir, Koenma sir."

* * *

So there you have it, Yukina will be in it and, as you've undoubtedly noticed, Yusuke and Koenma are now together. If anyone can guess what's wrong with Kurama feel free although I'm sure no one will get it until later and if anyone actually gets it right then....cookies and hugs for them.

Please review. Flames accepted, comments, constructive critisms and ideas preferred.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you for pointing out the kiss, Chaseha-Wing, I put the kiss in there just to prove how long Yusuke and Koenma have been avoiding the truth. One's a half-breed and the other's a god, they're both impatient. Not even a sick Kurama could divert that, besides, they weren't doing anything beneficial at that time. Why not squeeze in a quick kiss when they thought nobody was looking? It's not they're fault-completely-if Botan fainted because such a small thing. It also gave me a good excuse to make Hiei do something that wasn't selfish for someone other than Kurama.

Now for the chapter, it feels so good to get this stuff on the computer finally.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

_Kurama's house_

Hiei set Kurama gently on his bed, covering him with his blankets. Then, unsure of what to do next, Hiei put his fingers lightly on his friend's fur. Even the fire demon's usually heated flesh seemed cold in comparison to the fox's own. As he had done when Botan had touched him, Kurama cuddled into Hiei's hand.

Hiei couldn't surpress a grin as the fox's wet, black nose grazed his hand, tickling it slightly. Of course, just as Kurama began to lull into a deeper sleep there was a knock at the door. The fire koorime cursed as Kurama's golden eyes open in question.

"Stay." he commanded, peering through his Jagan to see who he was going to kill, he secretly hoped it was Kuwabara, but froze in shock as he saw Yukina waiting patiently on the porch.

Somewhat subdued from the sight of his sister, he went and opened the door.

"Hello Hiei." Yukina greeted him pleasantly, "Lord Koenma asked me if I would be willing to help Kurama." her voice turned to concern, "I an told that his fever won't subside."

Hiei was about to explain when a fox's high-pitched, keening howl of pain and warning rent through the house. Just as quickly as it had started it ended abruptly.

"Kurama!" Hiei darted upstairs, taking Yukina with him, unwilling to leave his near defenseless sister alone. As he rushed into the kitsune's room, he was already certain of what he might find and he was not disappointed. Where Kurama once lay was now just a piece of paper. Hiei picked it up and read it swiftly, the last words echoing in his mind, _we want you._

"No." Yukina gasped, reading the note over Hiei's shoulder, "Why would they want you? Unless..." she trailed off.

_This is bad. _Hiei cringed mentally, she was going to find out.

"Hiei? Are you my brother?"

* * *

A cliffie, well that's all there is for now. It's probably going to be a lot easier for you reader to figure out the truth but I'll still be impressed. It took me four days to come up with that ending and I hope you enjoyed. Just a little tidbit, imagine what Koenma and Yusuke are doing in his office right now? Everybody knows that Koenma doesn't work, so what else is there. I'll just let you guy's imaginations run free cause I am certainly not explaining it, although I will say it requires 'protection'.

Please review. Flames accepted. Comments, constructive critism and ideas preferred.

PS. Sorry about the short chapter, but the next one is in Kurama's perspective and putting them together wouldn't have seemed right.


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry it took so long to update but I haven't been really wanting to, all that work and all. Plus I was working on some other stories that could actually get me money in the future, instead of one that, if I claim-which I don't-will get me thrown in jail. But here it is.

A/N-I suppose you might have realized that I changed the genre. There was a good reason for that. That reason will show up better in later chapters though.

A/N-Kurama's gonna be coughing a lot so I'm just going add some stars (*) like that when he breaks off speech to cough.

* * *

_**Chapter Nine**_

While Hiei was wasting time trying to first disuade his sister about himself then, finally, deciding to just come out and tell her the whole story, Kurama could feel himself going numb from the frigid air and gusting winds. He hadn't been there for long, not even ten minutes, but he was sure that he was going to freeze to death if his illness wasn't going to kill him first.

When he had first been abducted he had struggled as much as his weakened body would allow. Eventually his captor had gotten aggravated and sealed his energy and movement, it felt even worse to the kitsune than what had happened with Gama. At least then he could move even a little bit. Now he was lucky if his lungs didn't stop working. The most movement he'd gotten thus far, and the only he was going to get, was a twitch of one of his tails.

Currently, Kurama was too worried with staying awake. Gods knew the fox would have preferred to sleep, hell, even die all together if it would just end his misery and the ever worsening migraine. The only flaw in that plan, besides that Kurama didn't actually _want_ to die, was that he wasn't being _allowed_ to. Every time he started to drift off he was jerked into awareness again by any number of methods, most of them painful and none pleasant. So, as a recourse, he drew far into himself to be with his constant companion, Yô-ko, the one that no one could take away from him.

_What do we do?_ Shuichi asked, cringing from the pain that refused to leave him, despite his body's growing numbness.

_I wish I knew, my little kit._ Yô-ko sighed, _Do you want me to take over?_

_No I- _Shuichi flinched, _I can handle it. You came to my body for protection, I can't, won't, let you suffer. I befriended Hiei first, I'm the one they really want, you only know Hiei through me._

_Shuichi, I entered you because I liked your spirit, I should be protecting you._ Yô-ko sighed again as his other half declined and cried out in agony for his efforts, _Shuichi, I know you don't want me to but I am taking over._

_No, Yô-ko! _Shuichi gasped, _Whoever is doing this will know if we transform, even on just the soul level._

_I do not care. I will not let you suffer for something that you have no reason to be feeling regret about, especially not alone._ Yô-ko growled.

He pushed himself to the forefront of their shared being, only slightly ready for the sheer agony Shuichi had been putting up with and, he realized, had been shielding from him for so long. If he had been able to move, he would have howled and curled into a small, trembling, furry ball.

Of course, with such and obvious reaction and the change in energy signals, his captor noticed immediately. For the first time his saw her, the women who had kidnapped him. She looked old and, sharing remarkable similarities to Yukina, physically at any rate, a Koorime.

The ice-demon roughly grabbed and picked him up by the scruff of his neck. Kurama whined painfully as his wounds from the earlier battle reopened and the strain on his body from being held up by just the loose skin on his neck.

"Speak, animal." she demanded.

Kurama looked at her questioningly, he was in his fox form, how was he supposed to talk and what was it she wanted him to say. Apparently the old croan didn't get the point and shook him none too gently.

"Tell me, beast, why?"

The fox, given his past week of torturous events and feelings, felt like his entire being was going to shatter at any moment and all he could do was whine pitilessly once again. Adult foxes, or any mammal for that matter, weren't meant to be carried around by the scruff of their necks, let alone waved about like a toy.

Eventually she realized that the kitsune couldn't talk. "Damned animal." she cursed. Kurama felt lighter as a ward was removed from his frozen fur. Without hesitation, Kurama transformed into his most powerful form with an odd sense of relief, despite the crippling pain and freezing winds that his thin garments did nothing to prevent.

The women gave him no opertunity for thought. The moment he shifted forms the ward was back on his skin and he collapsed, all his muscles giving in, their strength sapped. Kurama shivered uncontrollably, at least in his fox form he'd had fur, this had nothing but an aboundant amount of silver locks and next to nothing in the clothing department.

Needless to say the apparition was less than sympathetic, "You're pathetic." she muttered, "Now tell me. What is your relationship to the Imiko? Will he come for his precious pet?"

Kurama growled, no one called him a pet, "How am I (**) 'pathetic'? I have reasons (*) for not (***) fighting, but you? You're (**) too much of a coward (***) to even allow me (*) movement. As for (***) Hiei, he'll know it is a (***) trap, he will (*) not come." the kitsune yipped loudly as the demon kicked his side and he coughed up more blood.

"Don't lie, the Imiko will come, he can't resist saving his weak and ill pet." she scoffed, "You will help me capture him," Kurama glared at her daggerlike, "You have no choice in the matter."

"What (*) did you (****) do to me?" Kurama managed to force out, vomiting blood, staining the snow around him as well as his splayed silver hair.

She unveiled a vial of greenish liquid. "Just a little poison to make you easier to capture."

"What do you (***) want with (**) Hiei?" Kurama demanded.

"The Imiko will die, he must not be allowed to live." she answered, "I don't know how that Forbidden Child survived the fall but, rest assured, he will not live again."

"Why?" Kurama asked, stalling for time, "What did Hiei-"

The fox broke off with a pained cry as the old demon kicked him again. As Kurama's eyes cleared, he saw the small animal cage and his stomach sank like a rock. Instead of removing the ward again, the woman used her own demon energy to force him back into his fox form. Then, before he could react, he was thrown into the cage where his natural claustrophobia kicked in. The ward fizzedled and disinigrated, leaving his energy blocked but he could now move, even so he remained still. The cage was picked up and Kurama was helpless as the Koorime lugged him toward a group of houses.

For just a second, Kurama hoped and thought that he would be taken inside. Just as quickly as the wish appeared, it was crushed as he was tossed onto the ground outside one of the huts doors.

In the span of minutes, the fox could hardly breathe, his sides burning from where the demon had kicked him and the bruises he was sure were forming from being knocked about in his tiny prison limited his range of intake of air, causing his lungs to burn with simultanious cold and lack of oxygen. The kitsune painfully curled into a ball, hoping to conserve heat but could do nothing about his shivering. What worried him the most was the fact that he was slowly not feeling cold anymore, a certain sign that he was going into hypothermia. At this point only Yô-ko's inner warmth and reassuring voice, as well as thoughts of Hiei kept him from completely giving up on everything.

_Be careful but hurry. _he thought before drifting off into the beconning darkness of sleep, _Please, Hiei._

_

* * *

_Okay, that's chapter Nine for you. So do you guys finally get how Yukina came to the conclusion that Hiei was her brother. I'm curious to hear how you readers think she'll take it, will Hiei be right, that Yukina wouldn't want a brother like him? Here's something of a retorhical question for you, why is it that people tend to be meanest to their favorite characters? I mean, look at what I'm putting Kurama through here and I absolutely adore him-yes I do have friends in real life, one of which I like **_very_** much.

PS. Has anyone had any experience in getting a gay guy to like a girl? Please, I'm begging here, he's tearing my whole damn world apart. He already knows I like him (though I'm sure he doesn't realize just how much) and he's actually gone as far as to say we'd be perfect together if he was straight. (That's actually true, we share a lot of faults and help balance out the rest)

Anyway, please review. Flames accepted; comments, constructive criticisms and ideas preferred (and if you want to help me with my guy problem please, please, please help me.


	10. Chapter 10

I am soooo sorry about not updating this sooner but I was feeling bad about some things and I just haven't had the will to type. No I haven't died, no I haven't become ill-I only wish, lord it sucks to have such a great immune system, I can't even make myself throw up. I know I shouldn't have but I've actually tried and it didn't work. I am the only person I know who has horrible gag reflexes that can't make themselves sick. Really, the last time I got sick enough to actually consider myself sick was at band camp in August. I think I'm getting depressed in a weird sort of way.

Onto other topics-of actually relevance that you people actually care about-this chapter is completely with Hiei and Yukina. Thank you all for reading all this so far, I hope you've enjoyed and will stay with me. I have no idea how much longer this will be.

A/N-Just to avoid confusion, when Kurama's having discussions with himself between Yô-ko and Shuichi, I'll distinguish then but outwardly, no one can tell the difference because of the depth of their merged souls so he's just going to be referred to as Kurama. Any questions?

* * *

**_Chapter Ten_**

Hiei sneezed, mid-sentence.

"Someone's thinking about you." Yukina teased gently, causing a blush to erupt on his cheeks. Even with the embarrassment of her constant teasing Hiei was glad that Yukina had accepted him so readily and easily.

"Hn." Hiei grunted. He held the note up to his nose and sniffed, wishing he had Kurama here to do this for him _Then again,_ he thought to himself,_ If the fox were here to do this he wouldn't have to. _After the initial shock of rushing into the room following Kurama's keening warning only to find a note addressed to Hiei where he once lay, the fire-Koorime felt his temperature shoot through the roof along with his anger. Those Koorime witches had taken, had potentially, fatally sickened him all to take care of a mess that shouldn't have even become a mess to begin with. All those responsible for Hiei's birth were dead, the hybrid could not be blamed for their actions.

Shaking his head to banish the thoughts of pure torment he'd put those kidnappers through if Kurama died, he focused his attention to the paper in his hand. The letter, it smelled, as far as Hiei could tell, of snow and ice. Nothing surprising or helpful, the whole Island smelled like that.

"Can you tell what demon sent it?" Yukina asked.

"Very few could, seeing as I'm not some animal spirit that list does not include me." he paused in thought for a moment, "Though I could track them well enough." The twins remained silent as Hiei's Jagan opened and he searched. As expected he found the stranger's energy signals on Koorime Island and though he couldn't get a definite read on her he knew it was just the distance that was the problem.

His twitched mouth told Yukina what he knew long before he said it.

"I've found her and now I've got to hurry, for Kurama's sake. Silver kitsunes weren't bred for cold." Hiei made to leave.

"Wait, Brother." Yukina grabbed his arm, in much the same manner as she had in Tarukane's compound. Hiei looked at her in surprise. she was holding back tears, why would she be crying?

"Why?" Hiei finally asked when one of her gem clinked to the floor.

"I don't want to lose you when I just found out the truth." she cried, "Let me come with you, please?"

After a minute of her pleading looks he eventually sighed in defeat, "Fine, you can come." out of everyone he knew only his sister could get anything out of him if she wanted in just about any situation. The girl smiled sweetly, she could tell, under all his layers of shells and fake exasperation, her twin was practically wild with worry and a suspicion began seeding in her mind.

"Calm down, Brother, I'm sure Kurama will be alright." Yukina lied, she was worried too. When she had approached the house she had felt the kitsune's growing weakness. She wasn't sure if he'd been fit to sit up much less survive on her home world where he would be forced to protect himself as well as keep himself warm.

"Yukina." Hiei sighed, "Don't lie. It only makes the truth harder to accept." he picked her up gently.

She stared at him questioningly, "Hiei, I can walk."

"Running's faster." he said, his version of an argument. Yukina fell silent and closed her eyes, enjoying her brother's warmth and the security that he gave her.

* * *

Just hours later, Hiei stopped directly under the floating island.

"Yukina." he murmured, shaking his arms slightly to wake her.

"Hiei." she mumbled, sleep dazed, then, after a moment's thought, snapped to full awareness. "Are we there?"

"We're under the Island." he looked at the white-brown earth above him. "Would you wish to jump or take some other means?"

"I created a portal so that I could search for you." she took his hand in her's and tugged him to a patch of pine bushes. Hiei watched in slight shock as his sister opened a portal that, Hiei was sure, must have taken her forever to make then steady. "This should get us up there safely."

Hiei nodded and, following Yukina, when through the portal into the snowy, freezing plains of his birth and banishment.

* * *

I feel so bad about not updating earlier and I don't have a good excuse except that I was lazy, please forgive me and leave a review.

Please? I'd feel more inspired if you did.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
